John H. Stroger Jr, Hospital of Cook County (SHCC) in Chicago, Illinois is the major tertiary care site for the Cook County Health and Hospital System (CCHHS). The majority of cancer cases are from minority-underserved populations, and are predominantly African American. SHCC plans to develop, strengthen and improve coordinated care and clinical research through the growth and expansion of the Minority-Based Community Clinical Oncology Program (MBCCOP). Dr. Thomas E. Lad will continue as Principal Investigator (PI). The SHCC MBCCOP will maintain and nurture relationships with current cancer research bases to facilitate broad and improved participation in treatment and prevention/control trials for breast, lung, prostate, gastrointestinal, brain, hematologic, head and neck, and gynecologic cancers; increase scientific activity at the research base level by initiating and chairing an ECOG group-wide cancer control study concerning reproductive issues of female cancer patients; increase support for oncologists and other cancer related healthcare providers; encourage multidisciplinary cancer care and integrated research; facilitate transfer of state-of-the-are quality oncology care and new technology to minority-underserved populations in their own communities through participation in NCl-approved clinical trials; focus on prevention and control as methods for reducing cancer incidence, morbidity and mortality and extend and promote research involvement and opportunities with emphasis on the particular needs of the community served, promoting outreach and education.